Influence of the Light, Girl of the Nameless Universe
by ThePaperNovelist
Summary: What would you do when all you knew was about to be swallowed up by darkness? What would you do when all the light had been snuffed out? You would fight right? This is a tale that spans many universes, all with the same goal. To protect the weak, to drive away darkness. These heros will face a challenge like no other, to save themselves they must save her. Better descriptioninside.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERYBODY, MY NAME IS ThePaperNovelist AND WELCOME TO MY NEWEST FANFICTION PROJECT! As you can see it is a crossover. But it has more then just 2 fandoms in it! IT will actually have more then 20! It's currently my biggest project yet and I hope to complete in within 2-3 years. Mainly because there is going to be sooooo much writing just getting the characters to meet, including a a chapter made just for them all meeting in The White Room (which you will find out more about later!)

Anyways! Currently there is a prologue written (see below chapter) including half of chapter 1, which will be uploaded in parts do to sheer size. So far I have 7 pages written for chapter 1. As more and more chapters are written you will be introduced to more characters and new worlds. As these worlds come into being little bits of information will be given at The Time of Meetings (again, you will have an explanation for this later). So sit back and relax while I spend the next year pumping out this project. In between uploads there will be a "journal" of sorts detailing the progress, this will be uploaded as it's own little side thing. It's gonna be a long one so hold on to your butts! 

And yes, this means that my percy jackson/rise of the guardians will be put on hold for the current moment. I had previously lost all of my stuff for it when the old computer kicked the bucket. BUT! I managed to get my stuff back as I found the old usb I used to store it so I could edit it at school. So look for that in a while!

* * *

"Vasta, I can't do this alone. There is too much at stake. All I ask is for a little help, any help will do."

A woman stands near a large window shrouded in darkness. Pale moonlight streams in through the window, casting long shadows. A loud sigh echoes through the room before the woman moved to stand before a wooden chest, she kneels down and with a quick tap of her slender fingers the lock pops open. Lifting the lid she spies a shimmering orb seated on a plush pillow. She smiled and picks up the orb, bringing it closer to the moonlight. The orb begins to glow brighter with each step taken. A soft intangible melody fills the silent air, it gains volume as the orb brightens. Suddenly it all cuts off.

The room is silent once more. The women frowns and glances down at the orb. It has grown dark but slight hazy movement within catch her eye. Color slowly comes forth and the picture sharpens.

What she sees within causes a wide and bright smile to break out on her face. Images of heroes doing battle, learning and growing, lives lost and much sorrow, only to be replaced by looks of determination and the will to fight, powers lost and powers gained, groups torn in half only to become one again. Images of the same world but different people, all with the same goal in mind.

To save their world. To defeat any threat. Heal the weak. To be strong but also humble. To be honest and to never take things for granted. To give others a second chance when no one else would. To mend the broken and to bring others from the brink of darkness.

This is what she saw in the orb. And that is where she would find her help, in each universe a select batch of heroes all ripe with potential to right the wrong that had destroyed so much, and would continue till it was all gone. Until everything was gone, and only inky blackness took over. Only then it would stop.

She hadn't realized the Orb was still showing images, although these final images were different from the rest. They showed no battle, no power to speak of, no great task to be completed. Nothing but a girl sitting alone in her room nose deep in a book. The orb flashed and she glanced down at it again, drawing her gaze from the moon above her room. She watched each image play out only to repeat a few more times before she realized what she was watching.

The current image was that of a young girl being bullied, nasty words were thrown her way and she did nothing to stop it. Tears streamed down her face as she cried. The girls taunting her all laughed, though she could not hear it, and left her on the playground alone. The image changed to a slightly older girl wrestling with a darker skinned boy with short black cropped hair. A heavier set blonde boy watches in amusement as they fight, the odd comment thrown in here or there. The image changes again, this time the tone is darker, the girl is sitting silently in her room with a blade to her skin. She digs the blade in over and over again until it bleeds. She removes the blade and sets it down next to her. She does nothing but sit there staring at it as blood flows slowly from the self inflicted wound. The only sign of movement is her sighing, and the image is replaced by her smiling and holding hands with the same black haired boy from earlier. She smiled shyly at him and they kiss. The image changes and she is sitting on someone's else's couch crying. The boy, who is now a teenager, stands over to one side talking. She begins to cry harder and grows frustrated. He seems to be giving her a choice, she becomes angry but accepts the offer. The image changes to her staring down at a drawing, it is rather crude and childish. The word "Smile" is drawn to look like trees, with a beach surrounding it. She grips the paper in anger before tearing it apart. The image changes for one final time, she is looking down at her arm, the same arm she had cut into in an earlier image. There are more scars now, but they are old and faded to white. 9 white scars in a line stand out against her skin, it is a depressing sight to see, but there is nothing she can do. After all it is just an image. The girl pulls her sleeve down and stares down at strange device on her lap. Her fingers hover above what look like letters before the screen goes black and she closes the device. Her hands rest over top of the smooth black cover and her mouth twitches downwards. Her leans her head back and closes her eyes. Suddenly she snaps her eyes open and more a moment their eyes connect. A look of confusion passes over her face before the image grows dark.

The woman stares at the orb in shock. She had felt the girl's eyes on her for the second it was like all the pain she had suffered was sitting in her right breast, where her heart was. Her chest was heavy and her mind was filled with hopelessness, shame, and the underlying tone of desperation. The girl felt she did not belong in her world and it greatly saddened the woman. She now knew that the girl would be important to her quest.

"Who is she?" She whispered to the moon.

"No one….." A small melodic like voice whispered back, it was faint and she almost didn't catch it. She was confused.

"No one, then why show me her, why give me a glimpse into her world, let alone her mind." She felt a pang in her chest at the mention of the girls mind. It was broken, so horribly broken by loneliness. The room was silent but the orb flashed again, in it's place was a sentence written down in small letters.

" _She is broken and they are fixers, let them heal her and she will heal all. Do not give up hope yet, for she will aid you in times of trouble. You would be surprised at what one person can do, despite how small they are, despite how broken they are. Let her guide you all to light and banish the darkness in everyone's hearts."_

She read the paper over again and smiled. She would bring the girl to her, but first she had to get the attention of those heroes. She needed their help if there was any hope of success. She smiled again and placed the orb back onto its plush pillow. She had work to do, and she knew just where to start. The first world she has seen what would do perfect.

"Earthland..." She let out a quiet laugh and left her bedroom. The moonlight brightened at the name and like a light being turned off, promptly dulled again. The first world had been selected, and its heroes taken into account.

All that was left was to gather them and save the entire multiverse.

Simple right?


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy sighed for the 5th time in a row. She closed her eyes and rested her head in the crook of her elbow and she slumped down in the bar seat. She hadn't found a job she liked or payed enough, it was the 4th day in a row and she was getting stir crazy. She'd cleaned her house spotless, she finished off the latest chapter of her novel, read the books she bought a few weeks ago and now she had nothing to do. Mirajane noticed and smiled down at her.

"Ne ne~ Lucy, why so glum?" She asked sweetly. Lucy lifted her head to look at Mirajane and sighed again.

"There's no good jobs right now Mira, I think we finished them all off last week." She replied before straightening up slightly and resting her chin on the palm of her hand. She watched as Mirajane cleaned and wiped some glasses before shelving them upside down. Mirajane turned to her and tapped a perfectly manicured finger to her lips before smiling.

"Why don't you do some small jobs for the mean while and if I spot any good jobs I'll pass them on to you?" She smiled wider when Lucy stood up.

"You know what? I just might, thanks Mira!" Lucy smiled at her before heading over to the request board and searched for something small and within the relative area. She passed over a large request before blinking and turning her gaze back to it. The request was quite vague but the reward held a lot of promises.

 _'700,000,000,000,000 Jewel, a rare white gate key, and a hint on where to find dragons goes to the one who can save our village, must be accompanied by at least 2 S-class mages and a celestial spirit mage. Our town in located just on the other side of Mount Hokabi'_

"What kind of request is this?" Lucy whispered to herself before taking it off the board and walking back over to Mirajane.

"Hey Mira? Who sent in this request?" Mirajane frowned and took the request from Lucy's outstretched hand. She read the request over and frowned deeper. She shook her head and passed it back to Lucy.

"Let me check our records but I don't remember seeing that request before." Mirajane sent searching for the record book in the back, so Lucy took a seat and waited.

"What's that, a new job for us?" Lucy let out a small scream of surprise before whipping her head around to look at her pink haired companion.

Natsu was currently holding his hand over his mouth trying to stifle his laughter. She scowled at him and turned her body around to face them.

"That wasn't funny Natsu. You scared me." At her words he burst into laughter and tears rolled down the side of his face as he rolled around on the floor at her feet. She ground her jaw and glared at him. With a huff she turned away from him and went back to waiting for Mirajane to come back.

"Sorry Luce." He chuckled and sat next to her. He picked up the request and read it over. He nearly choked on his spit when he read the part about dragons. He snapped up and grabbed her hand, dragging her with him towards the guild doors.

"W-what? Natsu, what are you doing?" She struggled to regain her footing but he was moving pretty fast.

"To save the town, duh." He gave her a confused smile and continued on his way. She dug her heels into the floor and tried to stop him in his tracks.

"Did you even read the whole request or did you stop at the dragons part?!" She yelled and finally yanked her hand out of his grip. She stood there huffing and rested her hands on her first cocking a hip out.

"What more did I need to know? They know where the dragons are." He stood in front of the guild doors and frowned at his obviously angry partner. She smacked a palm against her forehead and went back over to the bar.

"Natsu, the request says we need at least two S-Class mages with us along with a spirit Mage. Besides Mirajane is checking to see if it's an actual request or a joke. I mean it's a really weird request. What are we saving the village from anyways? Bandits, a dark guild, demons? And why is the reward so big, if they just needed a little help saving the village 700,000,000,000,000 Jewel is a lot of money. I guess that it could be so high because they are requesting 2 S-Classes, they are pretty powerful..." She began to lower her voice as she read and reread the request over and over to herself. Natsu followed after her.

"2 S-class? It's a pretty dangerous mission, it should be up on the second floor, not down here." He scooped up the request against Lucy's protests.

"Natsu's right, but I can't find any record of that request being made. I'll have to talk to the master about it. A request like this should be handled very carefully, there isn't much details about it is there?" Mirajane reappeared from the back room holding a red binder, it was flipped open to a half full page full of writing. Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and began to try and piece together a clearer picture of what the request was. Natsu looked bewildered and handed the paper to Mirajane. He took a seat next to Lucy.

"Why can't we just go? We'll grab Erza and Grey, we already have you. We can leave tomorrow." Natsu asked after a moment of silence. Lucy turned and gave him an exasperated look.

"Gray's not an S-Class Mage, out of our group we only have Erza, we'd need Laxus, Gildarts, or Mirajane to go with us. Laxus is away on a mission with the Thunder God Tribe and Gildarts is with Cana catching up. We can't just drag him away from that, it'd be wrong." She leaned against the bar and smiled slightly when she thought of Cana and Gildarts finally getting some bonding time. They sorely needed.

"Why not just bring Cana along too then? Problem solved." Natsu smiled widely and Lucy shook her head.

"No, let's let them have their time alone. They need it Natsu, wouldn't you want some time alone with Igneel if you ever saw him again? Wouldn't you want to take a few days to just be with your dad again?" She asked him and he looked down at his lap.

"Yeah, I see your point." He whispered and clenched his jaw.

"We'll wait for Laxus to get back in two days before we go. Hopefully the village will still be there." Lucy nodded and smiled at Natsu. She went to speak but was interrupted by Master Makarov.

"Lucy, Natsu, could you two come to my office please. I'd like to have a word with you about this request." Natsu jumped up of his seat and began to make his way to the stairs. Lucy hung back for a second, frowning, they couldn't be in trouble could they? Mirajane smiled sweetly at her and patted her shoulder to let her know she wasn't in trouble but it didn't do much to quell her fear.

"Yes Master?" Lucy asked when they approached the Guild Masters desk. It was littered with paperwork with the odd bits and bobs poking out.

"Mirajane tells me you found the request on the first floors Request Board correct?" He asked and gestured for them to sit down. Natsu flopped down in the chair closest to him and Lucy sat down more graciously.

"Yes, I almost missed actually. I was looking for a small job, something in town when I passed over the request. I don't know why but I found my eyes drifting back to it. I couldn't help but be curious and took a closer look, I read it over and handed it to Mirajane hoping she would know more about it. I mean, shouldn't that kind of request be on the second floor with the rest of the S-Class jobs?" Makarov hummed under his breath and tapped his fingers against the armrest of his chair.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucy, this request was not recorded in our books, and as you all know each and every request is recorded and ranked depending on how dangerous it is. S-Classes are meant for S-class, so one and so forth. But this request has to potential for a 5 year mission behind it and as such it should be with the 50-100 year missions, as it is above a regular S-class mission. Normally a mission with an S-class requires only one person but, this request has specified that it requires two. The part with the Celestial Spirit Mage is rather worrisome. If the request is dangerous enough to need two top tier mages but asks for a celestial Mage, a type of Mage who almost never makes it to s-class, then why ask for the Mage at all? No offence to you Lucy, I know you have what it takes to be a S-Class Mage, but that part of the request is probably only there because of the reward of a white spirit key. They really can't give it to anyone else because Spirit key users are the only one's who can open the gates." Lucy's brow furrowed and she rested a hand over the side of her face, fingers splayed across her mouth.

"Why can't we just go? We have Erza and Mirajane here, they're both S-class aren't they? And Luce here is a key-thingy. We have all that we need, Team Natsu can deal with it." Lucy turned to stare at him.

"Team Natsu? I don't remember us having a team name, certainly not one with your name in it." Natsu just looked at her and shrugged.

"That's what everyone is calling us, ask Levy. She's the one I first heard it from. I heard Wakaba say it too before we went on our last mission." Lucy's mouth dropped open.

"What am I, chopped liver?" She shook her head and groaned into her hands.

"That sounds good…." Natsu drooled. She stared at him in shock. He had completely missed the point. Master Makarov sighed deeply and they both turned their attention to him.

"I've called back Laxus and any other members currently taking jobs. This isn't a joke, a mission like this is a serious deal and I would rather we make the decision as a guild then a small group. I'd like to hear everyone's opinion first, when we come to a conclusion I will form a team should we go through with it, if we deem it a hoaxes the subject will be dropped. Natsu, Lucy, I trust you will inform your fellow team members about the situation?" They nodded and he waved them out. "When the rest of the Guild arrives within the the next few days be sure you're here, I have a feeling this job is more than it seems." With his final words they walked out of the office and down to the first floor.

"What do you think about the job Lucy? I mean, gramps did say it was odd and anything he finds weird is bound to be trouble." Natsu placed his hands behind his head as he walked beside his partner. Lucy was lost in thought as she walked.

"Oi, Luce, you in there?" Natsu waved a hand in front of her face and she jumped slightly.

"W-what?" She stuttered out and blinked at him.

"I said what do you think about the job Luce? Jeez, you space out a lot." He shook his head and headed over the table Gray was sitting at with Erza and Lisanna.

"I don't space out!" She yelled out as she hurried after him.

"Sure you don't." He snickered and sat down beside Gray. Gray stopped talking mid sentence to look over at Natsu.

"Any reason you're sitting next to me flame brain?" He glanced over at Lucy before turning his gaze back to Natsu, the latter just shrugged and gestured for Lucy to start talking. She shot a glare at him before sighing.

"Does this have anything to do with you two being called into the he Masters office? You didn't get us in trouble did you?" Erza asked and stared at Natsu, he stared back and Erza was the first to look away when Lucy spoke up.

"It's not so much we got in trouble it's mo-" She was cut off by Natsu.

"Gramps called back every single member of Fairy Tail back to the guild to discuss something rather important." Gray's eyes widened and Erza dropped the fork she was holding to stare at Natsu for his outburst.

"Way to go Natsu." Lucy growled.

"What? You were going so slow. Just say it." He shrugged again and leaned back to rest his back against the wood of the support pillar behind him. She sighed in anger and rubbed her temples.

"Every Fairy Tail member?" Erza repeated after the shock wore off. Gray still sat there watching Natsu, slightly concerned that he has dismissed the insult he gave to him when he sat down.

"Yeah, Lucy can explain it better. Hey! What's chopped liver? Is it good?" Natsu straightened in his seat and drooled at the mention of food.

"Not the time to be thinking of food Natsu, Master was serious. Heck this job is serious, would it kill you to take things serious for once?" Lucy glared at him but promptly swung her head back when NAtsu got in hers.

"You don't think I know that? Two S-Class mages required for a job and a celestial spirit Mage. I know Gramps was serious when he spoke to us, I'm not stupid. Even I know when something is dangerous and I agree with Gramps. This job is probably more than it seems." He glared at her darkly and she actually was afraid of her friend. He noticed her change in attitude and slumped down in his seat.

"Sorry Luce, I didn't mean to scare you.." She placed a hand over her chest to calm her rapidly beating heart. She takes a deep breath and reaches out to take his hand.

"It's okay Natsu, I get it. This is serious, so I should be serious too." She gave him a small sad smile and he nodded silently. She retracted her hand and squared her shoulders. Erza and Gray had been silent to give them their little moment.

"Alright, so. It is true that Master has called back every member of fairy tail, and it's not true we got in trouble with Master." Lucy pauses and glances over at the request board. "I was looking for a job to do after Mira suggested I do something more local, when I found a rather strange request. The reward was 700,000,000,000,000 Jewel, a white gate key and a hint at the location of dragons, and it was to save a village."

"Wait, hold on. 700,000,000,000,000 Jewel? That's a pretty hefty reward on it's own." Gray said as he stripped off his shirt, he didn't pause and followed Lucy's gaze to the request board. Mirajane was currently double checking the requests to see if they matched what was recorded.

"Yeah, that's why it took me by surprise. I read it again and took it to Mira. The request said you had to bring 2 S-Class mages and a celestial spirit Mage. That's not even the weirdest thing, the request didn't say what the village was getting attacked by. No mention of bandits or a dark guild. Just that the reward goes to the one who can save the village, and that the village was on the other side of Mount Hakubi. Nothing else." Lucy shook her head and laced her hands together on top of the table. Erza crossed her arms and looked deep in thought. Gray had just removed his pants and rested an elbow on the table, his chin sitting in the palm of his hand.

"I don't get it, why list the help of 3 specific wizards but not tell them why they are fighting? Isn't the whole point of requesting wizards to defeat something, to actually get a wizard that can defeat it. Say, requesting Levy or Freed because to take down a barrier because of their dealing with rune magic, or requesting a dragon slayer to a slay a dragon because it's what their magic is for?" He mused after a few moments of silence. Erza nodded slightly before speaking.


	4. Chapter 4

"Perhaps they were being watched so they couldn't say what they needed saving from, which means they could be under the rule of a dark guild. Maybe some type of military type bandits. Someone with enough power to control what goes in and out of the town. The request that was placed on the board might have been the one sent but it was certainly not the one you picked up." Lucy blinked and threw a glance over at the second floor.

"So, the request was spelled to show one thing but mean another?" She asked. Erza nodded again, Gray leaned forwards.

"You mean it could actually have been sent in as something different and when whoever sent the request deemed it safe enough, changed it back to the original request. So the request Mirajane would have recorded wouldn't match up with what we now have." Lucy summarized.

"But why not put what they were up against in the original request if they were going to covered it up anyways? Why hide it?" Natsu spoke up and half the table nearly jumped out of their seats. They had forgot he was there, he had been silent during their exchange.

"I would be lead to assume whoever had control of the village would be monitoring who came and went, same with any object or parcels that left. If they were looking for things that have been spelled, then they would have followed the paper trail back to whoever sent the request for help. It wouldn't have went well for them. If that is true, then it would have been safe to assume they made more than one layer of fake requests. That way, if the first layer was stripped away then they wouldn't look for a second one, they would be lead to believe they had broken the enchantment placed on the request. Once could claim that the magic signature left clinging to the paper was just traces of the first layer meant to conceal the true writing." Erza explained and the group went silent.

"Erza, if that's true, then this village is in a lot of trouble. You should bring that up with the Master." Gray said and Erza rose from her seat.

"I'll be right back, keep this between us for now. We don't want to scare or anger the guild just yet. We're still waiting on member to arrive, let's wait till then." She strode away from them and towards the stairs across the room. A few of the other guild members had seen the group deep in discussion.

"What do you think's wrong with them?" Elfman asked his little sister Lisanna. She lifted her gaze away from her food and looked over towards Team Natsu. They were silent and deep in thought. Occasionally there would be a few words spoken between them but it was hushed and that meant it wasn't for others ears.

"I don't know. I've never seen Natsu that quiet before. Whatever it is, it has to be big. Didn't Miranee say she was calling all the guild members back to Fairy Tail?" Elfman nodded and continued to watch the group have their odd little moment.

"Yeah, something about the Master's orders. What do you think is wrong? Think it has anything to do with Lucy and Natsu being called up to the second floor?" He asked and spared a glance at his little sister. She was frowning and watching them, food all but forgotten.

"I think so, Lucy was even more quiet than normal, she usually argues with Natsu when he gets in her face." Lisanna pointed out. Elfman let out a grunt and thought back to all Lucy and Natsu's fights. That boy was dense, you don't just get in a woman's face like that unless you were gonna kiss her. Elfman frowned slightly before shaking that thought away. Like Natsu even knew what that was.

"You're right. It's probably nothing but I think we should wait till they decide to share, we don't want to disturb them." He nodded to himself and went back to eating, but he kept a close eye on them throughout his meal. They lapsed into silence as they eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Cana couldn't help but overhear their conversation as she was sitting at the table behind them drinking. Cana raised and eyebrow and took note of their attitude. Elfman was right, they were deep in thought. Even Natsu which made Cana blink twice to make sure she wasn't seeing things. He had his arms crossed over his chest and seemed to be asking a load of questions to Lucy and Gray. The latter were pausing their own conversation to answer his question. There was no hint of malice like their usually was whenever Natsu interrupted. Cana took a moment to observe them in between giant gulps of alcohol.

Gray was in the middle of putting his pants and shirt back on, Natsu was glaring at the table and Lucy was rubbing her temples. Whatever they had been talking about seemed to have come to a stand still. Cana couldn't hear whatever had been said but it had Gray heading over to the stairs to meet up with Erza, the latter had just come back down from the second floor. She stopped to talk to Gray before heading towards the guild doors. Natsu perked up and headed after then, Lucy following his lead. They left and the guild was silent for a moment.

Like a light had been turned on, the guild began to whisper amongst themselves at the mysterious behavior of their fellow guild members. Members switched tables to gather gossip, no matter how ridiculous it sounded. Cana, ever the interested gossip queen, turned slightly in her seat to whisper at Lisanna and Elfman.

"Hey, you two." The jerked in their chairs and turned to face her. They had been lost in thought and had been speaking softly to each other.

"What is it Cana?" Lisanna asked. Cana chose her words carefully before speaking.

"You guys notice anything strange with Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza today?" Cana flicked her eyes back and forth between the siblings and found a flash of relief in their eyes.

"So you noticed too huh?" Lisanna shifted in her seat and looked at the guild doors Team Natsu had just left through. Other members of the guild were slowly making their way inside and sitting down at random tables. People called out greetings while others became confused. Many members had just left on jobs only to return a day or two later. It didn't take a genius to know they had been called back. Though why, had remained a unknown.

"Yeah, I see them too. The guild has almost never been this busy. Even at the guild planned events. Somethings going down and they know about it. They say anything to you, hint at anything?" Cana asked as she moved from her table to sit in front of the pair. They both shook their heads.

"No, but I saw Lucy and Mirajane talking earlier, then Natsu came and tried to drag Lucy on a job judging on the paper that was in his hand. I didn't get a good look." Lisanna provided.

"That's it?" Lisanna scrunched up her face before answering her brown haired friend.

"Mirajane looked a little concerned and she took the request up to the Master. A few minutes later, Natsu and Lucy were called up to his office. I thought they were in trouble or something. They were up there for a while. They came down, talked with Erza and Gray, then Erza left for the Master's office. She came down and they all left. That's it. Though Erza looked mildly concerned-."

"I thought she looked troubled." Elfman cut in. Cana gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean big guy?" Cana asked. Lisanna was watching her brother.

"When Lucy and Natsu sat down, Erza seemed to grow troubled, like what they had to say wasn't good. I did see Natsu really serious just before Erza spoke though. I think whatever they were discussing can't be good." He leaned on the table towards the two girls. "If the master is calling everyone back, then sooner or later we'll find out."

"You're serious about this aren't you Elfman?" Cana asked darkly. It wasn't often Elfman got serious, he was normally a jolly guy. The type of guy you could have a laugh with. Cana watched him closely, observing his movements no matter how small they were. She wasn't stupid, she knew something was up the moment Lucy and flame-brain were called to the Master's office. Only things deemed dangerous, those who were in trouble, or those who had something to hide went up there.

"Yes, I don't think we should take this lightly." He confirmed her suspicions and she eased up on him. He leaned back in his seat like he knew what she had been looking for. Lisanna thankfully stayed out of the conversation, preferring to hear it from the source. She knew that whatever was coming would be important and she would wait until all was known.

Little did they know, a few other guild members had heard them and new, darker, rumours spread around.

"Whelp, I have to get going, I promised Gildarts I would spend the day with him and I already spent half of it drinking." Cana smirked and stood up. Lisanna waved goodbye and smiled at her.

"Keep what you know between the three of us. We don't want anyone getting the wrong idea." Cana whispered to them both before heading out to meet up with her dad. Lisanna and Elfman shared a look before calling out a goodbye to Cana. She waved at them over she shoulder and smiled to herself. She had gotten them curious about it, sooner or later they would talk to someone about what they heard from her, and then people would come running to her to know what she had seen or heard. This way, she could get clues along the way to what was really going on.

Maybe she should try and weasel information from Mirajane, after all Lucy spoke to her first today. Meh, maybe later.

The former was currently watching the guild as they talked, no one of them knew what was up and the rumors were sure to be far from the truth. Mirajane sighed and resumed her glass cleaning, her mind was miles away though. Erza's new found knowledge had prompted Mirajane to search through the records to find an inconsistency, sure enough there was one. A request had come in to protect a supply route from bandits so very important cargo could make it safely to the nearest port. There was no such request on the board where she had placed it the other day, instead the request Lucy had found was in its place. The location was the same, but everything else was different. The level of danger had climbed greatly and that was a major concern.

No attention had gone to the request until Lucy had spied it, which left many questions. Why had it waited until today to show it's true request? Had the magic covering it up finally faded or did it choose to show itself? If so, why had it shown itself to Lucy? Why not another member of the guild? Did it have something to do with the need for a celestial Mage? Had Lucy's magic subconsciously undo the magic, or did it detect her and reveal what truly was written? There was just too many factors they were missing.

Mirajane wouldn't be surprised if Master Makarov pulled together a team and sent them on the mission. She could only hope that they would be ready for whatever they would face in the village.

The next three days passed in a blur of repeated motions of greetings and drink orders, hushed whispers and spread rumors. Many glanced towards the guild top floor where Master Makarov spent all day and night going over information and plans. The guild was closed after 6 so the patrons would be able to get some sleep, a note left on the doors each night indicating said reason to those who came late at night from missions. Only a few members remained out of the area, thought they were currently making their way back.

It was midday that Team Natsu returned to the guild after a day's absence from their place in one of the corners of the guild hall. They took their usual spot near the bar this time and simply sat in silence. This set the others to whisper among themselves about their odd behavior. Cana sat in the middle of the guild flicking her eyes back and forth between the patrons huddled in front of her. Each had their own version and rumor as to what was going on.

It was the best way she could get information without going to the source, she had a feeling Team Natsu wasn't going to spill the beans to anyone just yet. After all, they were still missing the Thunder God Tribe.

At that moment the doors to the guild flew open and in stepped Laxus and his crew.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Cana muttered to herself and smirked.

All heads turned towards the doors. A few people called out a greeting but for the most part it was silent.

"Nice to have you back Laxus" Mirajane smiled and tilted her head to the side as she wiped down the bar's surface. Laxus nodded in return and walked across the guild to slide into a bar stool. The Thunder God Tribe followed after him and each took a seat near him.

Laxus just grunted in response before taking in the silence of the guild. A quick glance around had him catching eyes with a few members before they turned away.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's been like that all day. You're the last to arrive back, you should go let Master know. He's been waiting for you guys to get back." Mirajane smiled and placed the mug she had been cleaning down on the bar.

"What's going on?" Evergreen shot an unimpressed look towards the guild.

"There's been a bit of a problem. A request was sent in that caused quite a concern, we aren't really sure what the request really is, and just how dangerous it is. The reward was quite high, and the unknown danger factor should have placed the request on the second floor. But, it was found on the first floor and by Lucy no less." Mirajane's eyes wandered over to where Team Natsu was sitting and took in their silent tense poses. Natsu sat hunched with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were closed and if it wasn't for the frown on his face, she would have thought he was asleep. Erza has adopted the same arms across the chest as Natsu but her head and eyes were turned towards the second floor, watching the Master's door. Gray and Lucy were chatting together in low voices so all she could see was their mouths moving.

Laxus followed Erza's eyes before sighing slightly and standing up. The guild fell silent as he made his way towards the stairs. The Thunder God Tribe stayed back at the bar when Laxus shot them a look, they had tried to follow him to the second floor. Erza looked away and nudged Lucy, getting both her and Gray's attention. Natsu sat up and glanced towards where everyone was looking before engaging Erza in a small conversation. All noise and soft chatter faded as everyone waited in bated breath for the Master to address the guild.

The second floor door opened and the Master walked out, Laxus following closely behind. A fierce look on his face. Master Makarov and Laxus walked back down to the Bar and took a seat. It was silent in the guildhall before Master Makarov cleared his throat and looked around the guild. Meeting several eyes before landing on Team Natsu.

"As you know, I have recently called back every single member of Fairy Tail. As to why I will explain this in a second. First I would like to ask Team Natsu to explain their part in this. Lucy if you will?" He gestured to Lucy and she shyly stood up.

"Well, I guess I should start at the beginning. As you know, this all started three days ago. I was looking for a job to do on the request board when I saw this request that was mostly bare. There was very little information, an abnormal amount of jewel as a reward. But that wasn't what caught my eye, the request has asked that 2 S-class mages and a celestial spirit mage. I took the request to Mirajane but she didn't have it recorded. She took it to the Master and as most of you guys saw, Natsu and I were called up to the office to speak to Master about it. We had a small discussion about the request. Mostly just about the potential danger and that's when Erza brought up a good point." Lucy made eye contact with Erza and nodded for her to speak. Erza coughed and the guild's attention was on her.

"Thank you Lucy, as you may now, there are spells that exist that can manipulate what we see. Like covering up a trail by sweeping leaves over foot prints. All that does is place a layer of dirt over top of the footprints. Now that doesn't mean they are gone entirely, traces still remain. The same can be done with magic. So, someone could make a request detailing exactly what has happened to a village that may be in some sort of danger. But doing that would indicate that the danger is human and monitoring what goes in and out of said village. Which would make it unsafe to send the real request, therefore they would need to conceal it to protect themselves and send for help. But if they were being monitored then if they tried to send out the request they would be found out. Whoever had the village under watch would detect the first layer of magic and stripe it away revealing the original request. They could possibly be killed outright for trying to send for help-" Erza glanced around the room as whispers started up. "-if you could please remain quiet until I am finished speaking-" The whispered rose in volume as everyone tried to be heard over everyone else.

 _ **BANG!**_

All noise cut off as Natsu slammed his fist down on the table, the latter having gotten quite annoyed that everyone had starting speaking over Erza when she hadn't finished speaking.

"Natsu!" Erza growled. He shrugged his shoulders and shot the guild a dark look.

"What? They were talking over you. This is serious Erza, no time for gossip." Natsu rounded on the guild. "Now, shut up, and listen before I start knocking heads together. Even I know the risks involved in this. We have no idea what we are walking into. We need to pull ourselves together and come up with a plan, otherwise those people are on their own. Do you really want that?" Natsu growled out through clenched teeth. The atmosphere in the guild changed to a more serious one. Many guild members called out for Erza to continue where she had left off. Erza nodded in thanks to Natsu, the latter giving her a reassuring smile. Erza squared her shoulders before shooting the guild a look that promised death.

"Now, if you are all finished interrupting me, I would like to continue. Is that alright?" The guild collectively shook their heads and Erza smiled. "Thank you. As I was saying before, the danger those villagers face is extreme. So, they sent for help, in the form of a request. But they spelled the request once to make the original invisible. But there is the potential for those in control of the village to find the spell and erase it. Therefore revealing the true request. But, the villagers would be in danger so they may have placed a second spell on top of the first. They can then claim that the remaining magic is remnants of the first spell that was erased. Which means that the second layer could be anything from a letter addressed to a friend or a lover outside the village. They could then bring the request to a guild and get aid that way-" Erza was cut off as Elfman stood up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but, if this is true then the village is in a lot of trouble. They may not have much time before their captors get bored. If they haven't already. How old is the request Mira-nee?" He asked her. Mirajane frowned and reached out towards the red binder sitting to the left.

"Let me check but I think it is very recent. Erza brings up a good point though. I think we should contact the other guilds to see if they have received the same type of request. If they do, they may already have a team ready to go, or they may have already saved the village. But," She paused. "They may also be in trouble, we have no idea just what kind of danger the village is in." She turned away from the guild and flipped through the pages looking for the fake request. After a few minutes she let out a gasp and almost dropped the binder.

"Oh no…. Master, the request was placed here 3 months ago!" Tears sprung up in Mirajane's eyes as images of people who died waiting for help that didn't come. Gasps and sounds of pain echoed the hall as patrons held similar thoughts in their heads. All but one. Lucy frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, lost deep in thought. Gray noticed her posture out of the corner of his eye and turned to face her.

"What's on your mind Lucy?" She seemed a little startled and let out a small squeak.

"W-wha? O-oh! Well, don't you think it's odd, that in those 3 months we haven't heard from the other guilds about this? Surely the villagers would have pulled together all the money they could spare and sent the request to other guilds? That, and, if the village was really in that much trouble you would think there would have been some sort of talk around town from travellers from around those parts. Loads of people pass through Mt. Hokabi, they would have said something to someone, especially if they got drunk at a bar. That and there has been no news of any destroyed towns, heck there has been no requests that in a few weeks too. That should have tipped someone here or at another guild off." Erza slapped her fist to her palm at that.

"Lucy is right, we would have heard about it first. We are the closest guild to Mount Hokabi. With this new information, I think we should send a team over to the village, following the request as close as possible. Perhaps there is a reason they asked for such a group. What do you think Master?" Erza turned to Master Makarov and waiting for his decision.

The guild practically hummed in anticipation, everyone was waiting for the next step.


	7. Chapter 7

Master Makarov was silent for a long while, long enough that members of the guild started to mingle and chat about the current situation. A few approached Team Natsu, each member attempting to placate them with false notions of hope. In truth, they had no idea if there would be anything left to save. Though, since Lucy's outburst about no news from anywhere, the guild had high hopes that they would be able to make it on time and save the village from whatever threat there was. Minutes passed before Master Makarov sighed deeply and stood up.

"My children, we are faced with a difficult decision. One that cannot be made lightly. One that could potentially save or destroy that village. A decision that may save lives or end them. This decision will be a hard one, but I am confident that we will reach an answer that will be the right one. But that is not without risk. As is every choice we make together. Now that all the information has been presented, it is time to think this through. Are there any other questions before we start?" He scans the room with tired old eyes. Each and every member is staring, unblinking, at him with fierce determination shining bright on their faces. Like the moon on a crystal clear night. A satisfied smile stretched across his face and he know in that moment his children would do whatever necessary to make sure the village is free from whatever ails them.

"We're ready to do whatever it takes Master, to save those villagers and protect the village." Erza stands tall, her pride practically radiating and enveloping the guild. They can feel her resolve and now they are all standing. Ready to take up arms and fight for their lives and those of the villagers. A group of people from all over, each with their own desires and lives, coming together as one for the sake of others.

This, and this alone, is what she had been waiting for. A moment, frozen in time, a moment that would change their whole future. A moment, one single little moment, filled with so much determination and faith in themselves, is what she had waited for. That moment, where their hearts beat as one. A moment so profound, that it could not be described in words, only felt. A moment that would be forever etched in stone, a moment worth waiting for. A moment, that moment, was all she needed to know that she had chosen the perfect world to start with.

In that span of a second, in that moment, the guild reached a decision single minded. No matter what, they would do whatever it takes, no matter the cost, to right this great wrong. Though, no-one seemed to noticed this feeling. They were all too caught up trying to figure out a plan. Though, that wasn't going very well. Everyone wanted to go, and they all had their own plan, so like normal they all yelled it out to the heavens. Trying to be heard over the shouts of others.

" **HEY** "

And cue the cricket sounds.

Lucy stands there huffing and puffing, she had been trying to get everyone attention for several minutes now. Her last course of action was of course to shout at the top of her lungs to get everyone's attention. It worked.

But left her breathless.

"Thank you Lucy." Makarov smiles at her and she smiles back around her panting.

"Now, I know you all want to go but we can't leave Fairy Tail completely defenseless. Therefore I propose a team. Those that really, truly, wish to join in this mission will simply write on their name on a piece of paper. This team will be tasked with making it to the village, assessing the situation, forming a plan, acting it out, and finally, saving the village. They will then report back to the guild to let us know are safe and sound. We'll have Porlyusica treat any wounded when they arrive back should there be a need." He turned to face Mirajane. "May I borrow some paper?"

"Yes Master." She smiled and crouched down to grab a binder filled with blank parchment. Grabbing one from the binder she stands back up and hands the paper to him. She slides a quill towards him and places and ink well beside it.

"I'll be first to sign my name Master." Erza moved forwards and picks up the quill, dipping it in the ink. He nods in approval and lays the paper on the bar top beside him. She quickly scrawled her name and places the quill in the ink.

"Thank you Erza." Makarov smiled and pats her arm. Natsu huffs.

"Hurry up and move Erza, I wanna write my name already!" Natsu whines. Erza turned her head to face him and shoots him a glare. He cowers and lets out a small 'eep'. She shakes her head and moves over, allowing him to take her place. He grins at her and hastily writes his name under hers. His writing is slanted and warbles to the right. It is childlike next to her neat and smaller writing. But for him, it is enough.

"Luce, you're next, then you Happy!" Natsu has stepped back and slung his arm around Lucy's shoulders. She stares at him and gapes.

"M-me? W-why?" She stutters out. Natsu shoots her a look of confusion.

"Because we're partners Luce, we always go on jobs together."

"Aye!" Happy floats above them and punches the air. She blinks and sighs. She knows he isn't wrong with that line of logic. That and she is rather curious about this request. Something is off and she feels the need to get to the bottom of it, little does she know that several of her fellow members felt the same way.

"Alright then, I'll do it. But not because we are partners. I am doing this for the villagers and my pride as a Fairy Tail member. That and I am curious about this white gate key." Lucy strides confidently up to the paper and writes her name down.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, been a while huh? Anyways, now that I'm no working 10 hour shifts almost everyday I can post this partial chapter! This is just basically assembling all the characters from the Fairy Tail fandom that I need for later on.

Guest: SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S A SECRET, I CAN'T TELL YOU IF YOU'RE RIGHT OR NOT... But you got the right idea. I did borrow heavily from some other anime and t.v shows to get the prologue out. Touhou happened to be one of them. So, you are kinda right with that.

Note: I will try and work on this a little more everyday, and I will try and set a posting schedule at a later date. But for now. Enjoy and have a good day/afternoon/night!

* * *

"If Flame brain and Erza are going, then so am I. Can't let them have all the fun. No offence Lucy." He smiled at her and jotted down his name. Natsu scowled at him and went to go attack him when he was yanked back.

"Oh no you don't." Lucy muttered and dragged him away, the latter pouted with his arms folded over his chest.

"Luuuuuuce…" He whined.

"If Gray-sama is going then so is Juvia! Juvia won't let Gray-sama get hurt, she'll protect him and save the village!" A voice shouted out before shuffling to the front. Juvia Lockser had pushed her way to the front and smiled sweetly at Gray. He grimaced and turned his head away to look at anything but her. She pouted but wrote her name down anyways.

"Tch. Might as well, beats sitting around here all day. You coming shrimp?" Gajeel, a normally angry looking guy, seemed to be smiling widely as he shoved his way to the bar. A quick growl from him sent a particularly large group of people, scrambling to get out of his way. He jotted down his name in a messy scrawl before turning to face a dark corner of the guild hall.

"Well?" His question was directed to one, Levy Mcgarden, a small bluenette who had her nose stuffed in a book. She looks up from her book and blinks.

"Me? You want me to go?" She asks in a confused voice. Gajeel sighs and opens his mouth to answer but is cut off by Lucy.

"Gajeel! That's a great idea! Levy is the best at rune reading. If we run into any trouble regarding ruins, you've got get most experience. It would make sense for you to go." Lucy smiled at Levy. Levy herself looked to be deep in thought. Lucy did have a point, and if she went she would get to spend some time with Gajeel. A small blush dusted her cheeks and it wasn't missed by Lucy. The latter stepping closer to whisper in her ear.

"Plus," Lucy dragged the s out with a hiss. "you'll get to maybe show Gajeel just how good you can be."

Levy blushed and practically ran to jot her name down. Laxus stood up and moved in front of the list of names.

"Evergreen. Bickslow. Freed. Stay here, you'll clash too much with Team Natsu. We need silence on this mission." He said before reaching for the quill and writing his name down under Levy's.

Freed nodded his head while Evergreen huffed. Bixlow was too busy toying with on of his 'babies' to argue the point. Mirajane shook her head in amusement.

"I'll go too Master." She said. Elfman stood up from his table along with Lisanna.

"We'll go too." Lisanna proclaimed and went to step forward, but was cut off by the master.

"Perhaps it would be better to leave some of you here, to protect the guild while other members are away, hm?" Master Makarov said before taking a long drink from his usual cup.

"Master is right, Men should stay back and defend the guild just in case!" Elfman shouted. A cup came flying from the Thunder God Tribe's general direction and smacked into his forehead, knocking him to the floor. He blinked owlishly before turning his gaze towards their table.

"There are Women here too idiot!" Evergreen spat out before sitting back down. She had stood up and whipped the cup across the room at him, knowing him all too well. She caught his eye and huffed. Turning away she grabbed Bickslow's glass and took a greedy gulp;polishing off the glass. Most of the guild burst into laughter joined by Elfman once he got to his feet.

"A-ah, maybe I should go?" A small voice piped up from the back when all the laughter has died down.

"Wendy? You want to go?" Lucy called, and the small blue haired girl made her way through the crowded guild hall to the bar.

"Yes! I may not know much dragon slaying moves yet but I am a healer. If someone gets hurt, and you don't have a way to get medical attention.. I want to help—" Wendy shook her head. "—No I need to help. If there are any injured Villagers I can help them." Lucy smiled and nodded.

"It would be a major advantage to us too. If we can catch them unaware, then we could potentially smugg-" Lucy was cut off by Natsu snapping his fingers.

"Hey Lucy, what's the gorilla maid's ability again?" He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side. His foot tapping on the stone floor in a rhythm known only to him. Lucy frowned before snapping her fingers.

"Virgo can dig tunnels and hold an abnormal amount of weight. Natsu, I can't believe I am saying this, but you are a genius! Virgo can dig us some tunnels and we can ferry people out! She could also be used as a scout, being able to give us a solid number of enemy's. She's quick too—" Lucy smirked "—I could probably use Capricorn too, he is tactical minded and silent when needed." Erza and Gray nodded in approval whilst other members voiced their agreement. Many of those who had witnessed her spirits in action could attest to that.

"Excellent. A plan is already forming and you haven't left yet." Master Makarov smiled and gazed at all his children. He was proud of them all, with their willingness to help and their compassion for human life was simple astounding. Quite frankly he was in awe; never before had he seen this level of determination in them. They were motivated and would stop at nothing to save that village and its people.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guess! Two chapters so close to each other, wow! I just finished this one actually. We are getting close to the final like... 2-3 chapters before they enter the White room. I accidentally updated the story without this but uh, I fixed it lol. Again, I still have to figure out a schedule for this but with how fast I am getting through these chapters it will probably be a 3-4 day gap in-between chapters. Which is better then I could have hoped for.

Man, I really am motivated to write this. You guys seem much happier with this story then you do with my other story. v.v oh well.

Note: I may or may not be getting to that in the next few days. I was asked to beta a story and It's a 36 page 5 chapter story.. So, we'll see what happens when that's done.

* * *

Unnoticed in the throng of members sat one calm card mage. Cana lifted the barrel beside her and took a generous gulp of alcohol. Placing the barrel back on the table in front of her she slinked her way past people and stood before the list of names.

"I'll go, I hear the beer in that area is brewed with a special wheat that makes it more potent. I can also use my cards to keep track of everyone and their movements. My help cards can alert the others to trouble and I was working on a new card type. This would be the perfect time to test it out. It works fine with objects so that could help transport stuff in and out of the village." Cana smirked and signed her name.

"That would be helpful should you have to evacuate the villagers post haste," Master Makarov leaned over and picked up the list of names. "This list will do perfectly. The rest of you will stay here and build small defences around Magnolia should the enemy make it past us and head towards a bigger target. It's not likely, but it would be best to warn the Mayor of a potential attack and to issue a curfew. No need to panic the town just yet. Place sentries and everyone will be having a shift every 3 hours. That way, those at the top of the roster will have more sleep, The moment they leave, march to it.

"I suggest we set up a roster now, to get everyone's prefered times for watch and Mirajane can draw up a quick time slot sheet to sign your names in. Do not be discouraged if you find your prefered slot taken, we need all hands on deck. Those at the bottom go home and rest. Even if it's a 3 hour watch I want all of you fully alert."

Everyone cheered, excited to do their job and assist in the defence of Magnolia. The air practically hummed with unspent energy, like a coil waiting to spring. Mirajane set about setting up a perimeter around a map of Magnolia using a light pen, whilst Team Natsu and Co. met-up and began to plan.

"We'll meet up at the train station in an hour, Pack what you need, take into consideration the weather, spare weapons, but make your packs are light enough to run with and not bulky enough that you can't hide it away when necessary. We'll discuss a plan of attack on the Train, I will procure us a map of the area. Maybe we can use it to plan escape routes and areas for open fighting. Places to hide and see all the ways into the village. I'll meet you at the train station. Wendy, Cana, Juvia, Levy, come with me to the Dorm, we can all pack together. Lucy, assist Natsu with his packing. Meet us when you are down your own packing. I trust the rest of you to be there as soon as possible. Hopefully we aren't too late." Erza and Co. left the guild and headed to their dorm, Fairy Hills. A girls only Dorm.

"Come on Natsu, the sooner we get this done, the faster Wendy can cast Trolia." Natsu gagged and almost melted at the thought of going onto the train. Lucy sighed deeply and dragged him across the floor and out the guild doors. Gray following behind closely. Despite his supposed rivalry with Natsu, he actually lived not far from him. Mostly just to bug Natsu with that knowledge, and to keep an eye on him. Should the need arise.

Not that it did.

Mostly it was just to annoy him.

It worked. Very well in fact. Natsu complained and groaned for days when he found out before Erza threatened him. He shut up about it, and hasn't said a word since.

That was at least 7 years ago.

The rest departed, going their separate ways, and before long an hour had past. Erza and the girls had arrived first. Lucy, Natsu, and Laxus showing up shortly afterwards and surprisingly together. Lucy looked smug, Laxus looked indifferent and Natsu.. Well, let's just say he was sporting more than 1 bruise and looked like a kicked puppy.

"Let me guess, Natsu got beat up again? And I missed it?" Gray popped up from behind the salmon haired teen and slung his arm around Lucy's neck. The latter snickered and nodded.

"Sorry Gray." She let out a small giggle at Natsu's pout.

"Watch it Ice ass, I can still kick your ass any day." He scoffed and dodged the punch thrown his way.

"You wish Flame ass, you're not looking so hot right now." Gray danced backwards and away from Natsu's lunge. Natsu recovered and kicked at Gray's legs, a gleam in his eye missed by his icy opponent. Gray fell for the faint and took a step back and with his eyes cast downwards for a split second; he missed Natsu swing around and thrust his arm forwards.

"ENOUGH!" Natsu's fist stopped just inches from Gray's jaw. Both boys now sporting a look of horror. The angry radiating from behind Natsu was enough to make him tremble in fear. Erza sounded really angry.

Only, when he slowly turned around, it wasn't Erza he was facing. Instead it was Lucy. Her golden hair drifting about her head as her eye twitched. Her mouth was set in a narrow line, lips gone pale as the blood cut off. Natsu for a moment was stunned into silence at the raging blonde as he processed a single thought.

 _'Damn, she looks like hot when she's mad'_

Gray, seemingly forgotten in Natsu's mind, blinked before glancing over at Erza. She was practically glowing with pride at Lucy, and Wendy was giggling just behind Erza.

Laxus just shook his head and wondered over to Erza, wishing the mission was over already so he could be away from the idiot fire brat and ice idiot. Cana nodded her head at him and then turned back to talking with Juvia about something. It must have been something very naughty as Juvia was currently red as a tomato, despite her love for blue. (Blue outfits, blue hair, blue boots…. Uh, blue everything I guess. Wow… She really loves blue..)

"*cough, anyways, cough*

"Oh my~"

"Gihi, salamander got scared by Bunny Girl, that's hilarious!"

Gajeel and Mirajane chose then to make an appearance. Most gave a greeting whilst Natsu grumbled under his breath about _'stupid iron dumbass, she didn't scare me.._ ' Lucy rolled her eyes at him before turning to Erza.

"Looks like we're all here, did you want to plan on the train or here?" Erza took a second to contemplate before speaking.

"The train would be best. We can book a private booth and talk there. We could spread the map out on the table and plan our attack there. Gajeel, Laxus, and Natsu Wendy has promised to cast Trolia on you three so you can participate in planning. Wendy if you please?" Said girl smiled and nodded striding over to the other group. Natsu smiled and thanks Wendy when she was done, Laxus following suit ending with Gajeel.

"Heh, thanks squirt." He grinned and patted her head.

"You're welcome." She replied politely.

Erza coughed and brought attention to herself, in her hand was tickets for each member of the group.

"I grabbed us each a ticket for a private booth, it's near the middle of the train. We should get on the train soon; there are only few minutes before it takes off. Let's get seated." She turned and strode down the platform towards their train. They followed behind her conversing with each other, unknown to them they were being followed. When they boarded the train their stalker raced away from the platform and followed a narrow road winding out of town, cutting through the forest along the way.

They were to report back to the village and alert them to the guild members headed their way.

"Excellent. Is it the members I had hoped for?"

"Yes."

"Good, in reward for your service your sister is free to go."

"Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Chapter 10 is out! I honestly didn't expect to have it ready yet, but since I'm no longer working I have more time to write. :) I call that a win win.

Anyways, read on! This is a really good chapter. Everyone is together and on their way to the village. I think I have about 1-2 more chapters left before I write for the next fandom involved.

Note: This story will be moving onto Ao3 instead of here because it will be easier to just keep posting chapters there then here. Mainly because I can just keep writing and posting instead of having to crossover tag this one. This one is in the Undertale/Fairy tail crossover but there isn't any undertale in it yet.. So I don't want there to be any problems later on. I'll post the link on my profile later when I have it all set up.

* * *

"It looks like the village is relatively small compared to the other towns near it. I see only one way into the village that's in plain sight and that's the village gate—" Erza unrolled the map she had previously procured and spread it on the table."—It's on the east side from where we will approach. There is a road leading to the village but it's bound to be guarded."

"If it's guarded then we can sneak in, going around here, over the fence near the houses, and Virgo can make a tunnel from there out of the village. I can guard the villagers in case that goes south and they figure out where we are." Lucy pointed to a clump of houses to the northwest of the gate. Natsu frowned and leaned over the map.

"I could act as a decoy and draw their attention away from you then Luce. I could probably take someone else with me to cover more area." The group nodded. Gray tapped an area close to the south of the fence.

"This area here is mostly open, if I go with Natsu we can divide it up and cover both the south and southwest side. If Lucy and Virgo hide the villagers just past the treeline here—" He circled a small area just at the southwest corner of the map. "—then we would provide ample cover for her and the villagers." Erza made a noise of approval.

"Good thinking Gray." She said. Levy, who had been mostly quiet so far piped up.

"This area here, it seems rather empty. Maybe it's the storage area? Could be why there isn't anything on the map. I could set up some ruins just around the area and take stock of what they have before we send in anyone. We would know what we were up against, and maybe switch up who goes where in case they're ready for certain magic types."

"I'll go with shrimp, if there is any traps I could take it out with minimal effort. It'd reduce noise and I can smell for any dangerous poisons and the like—" Gajeel tapped his nose twice before vaguely gesturing to the group. "—Could make the difference to our lives."

"That's true—" Lucy leaned forwards and scribbled on the map before looking up at the group. "—and as Gajeel says, we would have a much better chance if we knew what we were up against in terms of weapons. If we knew, it would make getting the villagers out a lot safer. But I think we should at least have a guard and a helper escorting the villagers out. It would make them feel safer knowing they have someone to protect their backs while they escape."

"I can whip up some communication cards now, one for each of us, so we can alert the others if someone runs into trouble. Especially on Lucy's end. She'll be the one guiding them out of the tunnels. Maybe Levy can set up a barrier before Lucy makes the tunnel." Levy perked up at Cana's comment.

"Yeah, sure! I could make it repel all physical or magic attacks. The villagers could wait out the rescue in that. Then all Lucy has to do is step inside once they are all through and she'll be protected too." Lucy smiled.

"That'd be a big help. But, only one small problem." Levy's face fell for a second, thinking her plan wasn't enough.

"But what Luce? It's a good plan." Natsu shot her a confused look, going over Levy's plan in his mind. He couldn't see any problems with it.

"I'm not saying it's not a good one, quite the opposite actually." She huffed at him. Natsu's face scrunched up.

"Then what is it?" His head tilted slightly to the left, not understanding what her problem was.

"Ok, think of it this way, if more than one person comes to attack the villagers as they make their way out of the tunnel and into the barrier, the villagers will be defenceless as I fend off the attackers. The plan is good, but it needs more than one person to pull it off. I would need someone to either protect the villagers while I take them out or the other way round."

"Juvia would be happy to help. Since lucy-san had a whip and her keys, there is more ground covered." Juvia clapped her hands together. "Right Gray-sama?" She smiled lovingly and leaned on his shoulder. Gray cringed slightly and leaned away from her as best he could.

"Uh, yeah. Good idea Juvia.." Juvia practically melted in her seat muttering about ' _praise from Gray-sama ahhhh~ Juvia is so happy'_ Natsu snickered at him before Lucy smacked natsu's shoulder.

"Don't be petty Natsu." She scolded. He pouted.

"Hmph." He turned and glared at Gray for getting him in trouble. Gray, knowing better and  
Seeing Erza glaring in their direction, simply glared back.

"Now that that is over, who will we send to get the villagers out?" Cana snuck a drink from a flask she had hidden in her side purse. She had three full bottles hidden in her travel bag, not that anyone knew. She was very sneaky when it came to alcohol.

"Well, since Natsu and the others all have their positions perhaps me, You and Laxus would be best. Laxus and I will provide cover while you assist the villagers into the tunnel. In a village this size there is bound to be a larger portion of elderly and a small portion of children. It needs to be stressed to them that silence is their friend. Laxus can tell us how many there are with his hearing and sense of smell." Erza replied.

"Alright." Was Laxus's only answer.

"If I may?" Mirajane's soft voice interjected.

"Yes?" Erza answered.

"I think I could draw some attention away from your area's and towards the front gate. I can make myself look like someone else, using that Wendy and I could simply walk up to the gate and act as travellers looking for an inn to stay at. Instead of going through the mountain passes. We stall for some time and if anyone's discovered we take down the guards at our location, leaving less for them to manage. Then simple make our way to whoever needs help. What do you say Wendy?" The silver-haired female turned her bright blue eyes to Wendy's brown ones.

"I'm up for it. If we take our guards out I can skirt along the fence here—" Pointing to the town wall, she traced a line down towards Gajeel and Levy's post, before ending where Natsu and Gray would be. "—and over the fence to Lucy and Juvia. If they have any wounded I can heal them and then use the tunnel and help anyone down there that needs it."

"Excellent." Erza paused. "I think that just about covers all bases. Gajeel and Levy will scout ahead and get a feel for their weapons and supplies. Lucy, Juvia and Virgo will get the escape route made and secured. Mirajane and Wendy will act as distraction 1 for the guards posted at the gate. Natsu and Gray are distraction 2, and main defence to the villagers whilst acting as decoy attackers-" Erza was cut off as the loudspeaker crackled to life overhead.

"Now approaching Oshibana Station. Please wait until the train has come to a complete stop before unloading Luggage and disembarking. Thank you and have a nice day."

"This is our stop." She announced standing up as soon as all motion stopped.

"Good, I was starting to get a little sick there." Natsu held his stomach loosely. Lucy frowned.

"Maybe you're becoming immune? Wendy does cast it a lot on you; it wouldn't be much of a stretch."

"Sorry…" Wendy apologised, having been walking behind them. Natsu sputtered.

"That's okay! It was awesome while it lasted!" He spun on the spot and ruffled her hair affectionately. She nodded and smiled. Natsu gave her a lopsided grin before turning back around and jogging to catch up with Lucy and the group.

"Nice save there flame for brains." Gray snorted. Erza reached over and smacked his shoulder.

"Don't start. It's bad enough I agree to you and Natsu working together on this. Don't mess this up before we even get there." She scolded. Gray, to his credit, grimaced and cleared his throat.

"Sorry Erza." He muttered. Erza smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. And Natsu, I can feel you smiling from here. Wipe that smirk from your face now." Natsu froze and paled. He and Lucy shared a look. The latter quirked an eyebrow before shrugging and continued walking, Natsu walking beside her looking like a kicked puppy.

Gajeel, who was walking next to Levy, just huffed a laugh at them before turning his attention back to her.

The rest just continued having their own small talk. Erza stopped the group just outside Oshibana, to their left was a stone road that disappeared around a bend. To their right was the start of a wooded area which slowly grew into dense forest skirting the edge of Mount Hakobe.

"From here we will take to the woods, we don't know yet if they have patrols. We wouldn't want to get spotted this now."

"Right."

"Okay."

"Yes, as long as I can stay next to Gray-sama, Juvia is okay with this part of the plan."

"I'm all good."

"Cana, is that Alcohol?"

"No, it's water."

"Uh-huh…"

"I can smell that from here."

"We can all smell it, Cana put that away."

"Why does it smell so bad?"

"Oh Wendy, you sweet innocent child let me tell you-"

"Don't corrupt her Cana, now put that away."

"Yes Erza sir!"

"Pft sir…"

"Childish Natsu, childish."

"Whatever Luce."

"Do you people ever shut up?"

Silence.

"No?" Replied Natsu.

Laxus groaned shook his head.

"Laxus does have a point though." Levy said. "The more we talk, the more we'll give away our position."

Silence part 2.

"I didn't mean it like that but I guess that works." Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Cana laughed quietly.

"She's right, we should be nearing the village within the hour. Gajeel. Natsu."

"Yeah." Gajeel replied gravelly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you two scout ahead and see if you can get a feel for numbers? I'd like to know a rough estimate of how many we will have to fight. Just get close enough to see them, stick to the tree tops when you get closer. Come back soon. We don't want to lose our light." They nodded before racing off towards the village. Erza sat on a nearby log.

"If they have more numbers then we planned for then we will have to revise. Spread out more. If not, then we can take them out fast. Master gave me a Communication Lacrima before we left. I'll check in now that we're here." She turned and began to dig around in her bag. The others settled down on patches of grass, rocks or other logs scattered about the small clearing they have reached. They lounged about waiting for either Natsu and Gajeel to get back or Master Makarov to answer.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I'm back and with a new chapter! This one is the second last chapter. I will add a link to my Ao3, that way you can just continue with the story there without having to search other crossover stories to find part 2! That will be out probably either Monday or Tuesday. The last chapter will end up being finished today and if I get it done early, then I will post it today. If not then it will be out tomorrow along with the link.

Anyways, read on!

* * *

"Hello Erza, have you reached the village yet?" The guild master's voice come through the lacrima catching everyone's attention.

"Not yet master. But we have come up with a solid plan to rescue them. I sent Natsu and Gajeel ahead to take a number check, when they get back we'll have a more accurate number and can tweak the plan accordingly."

"Excellent, good thinking. We've got everyone set up and taking watches around Magnolia here incase they see you and have a contingency plan. I don't want to chance Magnolia in case they want revenge on us for interfering. And if you are there and they have men outside the village, you would have no-"

"Hey Erza, we have a problem." Natsu and Gajeel raced out of the dense treeline and square into the small clearing. Fearing the worst the group clambered to their feet and waited for Natsu to catch his breath.

"What is it Natsu?" Makarov called out.

"The problem is that there is no problem." Gajeel said scowling at the ground, chest heaving.

"What does that mean?" Gray asked.

"What he said, there is no problem." Natsu huffed. Gray sighed deeply.

"You mind elaborating there Slanty eyes?" Natsu glared at him.

"It means what I said it means droopy eyes." He shot back. Erza coughed.

"I sent you to get us some numbers, what happened to that?" She raised a brow at them.

"Oh no, we went. Trust me, we saw the village." Natsu replied.

"As for numbers? One." Gajeel rolled his eyes at everyone's confused look.

"One what?" Lucy asked quizzically.

"There was only one person there. Some old guy sitting by a fountain. That's it. No other smells." Gajeel said gruffly.

"That can't be right." Cana snorted.

"Nose doesn't lie." Gajeel shot her a glare. Cana stuck her tongue out at him.

"So, you could only pick up one scent?" Levy asked.

"Yeah shrimp. We even took the time to go around the village. Nothing. No trace of other people." Gajeel sat down on a rock next to her. Natsu spoke next.

"I looked in the window, there was no-one home. The beds were all made, but there was no food anywhere. I couldn't smell any."

"Me either. But what's weirder? The frontgate was wide open. No guards."

"So… What does that mean for us? Were we too late?" Lucy whispered. Natsu growled.

"No, there was no graves. No blood either. The village was clean, tidy." He moved to stand by her side, allowing her to lean on him. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Then, what do we do now?" Wendy asked, her face twisted in confusion. Cana and Juvia's face mirrored hers. Gray was oddly silent.

"You said there was only an old man there? No scent of others?" Mirajane's voice cut through the thick tension slowly suffocating the clearing.

"Yeah. Only him, just sitting there." Gajeel answered. Natsu frowned.

"He looked like he was waiting for something, or someone. But if there was no-one in the village, who was he waiting for?" He added.

"Maybe he sent the request." Levy said. The whole situation was wrong, she felt like they were staring at a giant puzzle without all the pieces. The more they worked at it, the less they knew.

"That could be possible. I don't like this new development anymore then you but perhaps there is more to than we know. Approach with caution and be wary. Take anything he says with a grain of salt." Makarov said, while taking a drink from a mug of beer.

"Yes Master." Erza replied.

"You got it Gramps." Natsu smirked. "I'm ready for anything he throws at us."

"Juvia will head Master's warning." The rainwoman nodded at the Lacrima showing a view of the bar top Makarov was sitting on, Kinana standing in the background washing cups.

"We'll be careful old man." Gajeel smirked. Levy reached over and smack his shoulder.

"Gajeel. Be more respectful." She scolded. He just grunted before rolling his eyes. She puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Report back after you've met with this man. I'll be waiting." Makarov's profile disappeared from view but not before they saw him chuckle at their antics and smiled into his cup.

"You heard Master, let's go." Erza turned to her bag and slipped the Lacrima into a side pocket, slinging the bag onto her shoulder afterwards. Everyone gathered up their bags and began the small trek to the village.

The forest grew denser for a whole before the tree's grew more spread out and there were fewer. A white fence slowly came into view with large gray buildings just behind it. They saw tents off to the southeast from where they approached.

"This is the training area. The supply cache is right over there." Natsu pointed to larger white tents lining the fence to their right on the inner side. A few barrels and what looked to a small archery range setup closest to them. A pair of training dummies with painted targets on their chests stood untouched with a small pile of wooden training swords in between them.

In the middle of the village, in plain sight, was a simple stone fountain. It's base was circular with a stone pillar sprouting from the middle. On top of the stone pillar was the statue of a small child, they were kneeling with their hands cupped and held out in front of them. The water was flowing from their outstretched hands and down into the base below them.

From where they were standing it was difficult to identify the gender but what held their attention most was the elderly man sitting peacefully along the rim, his withered fingers gently gliding along the water drawing patterns they couldn't see. His eyes were closed, his head tilted down towards the water. A small smile gracing his wrinkled face. The utter tranquillity of the scene before them almost deterred them from their objective.

"Hello, you must be the group I've been waiting for." He spoke and Lucy almost jumped at the sound of his voice. It was smooth but deep, definitely masculine. But the hint of youth had her miffled. It didn't sound like it belonged to someone his age.

"You were.. Waiting for us?" Wendy asked tentatively. His eyes opened and he looked up at the group. He nodded and beckoned the group over. No-one moved closer and he chuckled.

"It's quite alright. I'm not going to hurt you, and I can assure you there is no-one else here with me. Your two friends there should know that." The smile on his face grew but was no less friendly and open then when the guild members first saw him. Wendy took a small step forward and looked over her shoulder at the group, slowly following behind Mirajane as she practically glided over to the fountain. Levy gaped at her in shock before closing her mouth and blinking.

Lucy took timid steps towards Mirajane and Wendy, glancing behind her at her partner. Natsu was scratching the back of his neck wondering if he should follow after her. Gray sighed and shrugged at Erza, the latter watching each member closely before concluding the same thing they were all thinking.

' _As long as we remain alert, it should be fine to talk with him. He may have the information we need_ '

"Now, I bet you're all wondering why I'm the only one in the village. Perhaps this will soothe your minds." The older man raised his hands and then lowered it. There was a small ripple in the air before the image of a small peaceful image fell.

In it's place was old ruins of a village, long overgrown by weeds. Vines crept up old stone walls and grass grew between worn stone pathways. Moss covered rocks littered the way and old wood fencing lay buried in the tall grass that skirted the village. Houses lay in pieces, their very building materials lying scattered around them. Where the watch towers stood now nothing more than broken wood and busted out walls.

"An illusion?" Lucy whispered. The elderly man sighed and seemingly aged a few years before them. The crows feet on his face, the taunt skin hung limply.

"Yes." An old withered voice replaced the boyish one from before. He paused, old eyes slowly drinking in the village. "Once, this village was as you saw it before. We had a general store, and the barn was once filled with animals. I remember running through the field with my sister, those were the days." He turned to face the group. "But those days are gone and so is the village."


	12. Chapter 12

And here it is! The last chapter before part 2 starts! I have uploaded all but this chapter on ao3 now this one will be going up in a minute or two. From there I will start on chapter 2, which stars the Bleach universe. Here comes Ichigo Kurosaki!

ao3 link: archiveofourown /works/9829586

( **just add the www and com, add dot org, remove the spaces and bam! you'll be there!** )

* * *

"What happened here?" Levy asked, her eyes trailing over the ruins of the village.

"What happens to most villages that have been overrun by bandits. There wasn't enough to sustain us and feed them. So, in an act of dominance, they did what they do best." He replied. Lucy gasped.

"They took what you had, didn't they? They took everything they could and left." He nodded at her words and rolled his shoulders. He slowly stood up and placed his hands in his pants pocket. His eyes watched the water ripple in the fountain sadly.

"Yes, and many lives too." He shuddered. "Women. Children. It didn't matter to them, we were nothing in their eyes." He flicked his eyes towards them. "But that is not why you are here. What happened here, happened many years ago. The past is the past for a reason, let us not dwell on it any longer." He gave them a small smile.

"So, then why are we here?" Mirajane tilted her head to the side, her cerulean blue eyes staring into his hazel eyes. The question hung in the air, silence filling it's place. He suddenly turned away from them and his gaze turned skyward.

"What do you know of other universes?" He asked, still gazing at the sky. Song birds tweeted and sang, their calls filling the air. Fluffy white clouds lazily moved overhead. The moon, almost clear despite it being only early evening, stood out proudly against the sapphire blue sky. It was a sight to see, and the older male seemed to be drinking it in.

"Like Edolas-"

"No. Different. Edolas is simply an alternate reality to our own." He cut Gray off. The latter taking a step back at the man's outburst. Levy mulled the information over in her head. It made sense that it was an alternate reality from the one they were currently in. From what Gajeel has stated, he has a counterpart in Edolas what was different but the same to him. Erza had one too. Lucy had met up with the Fairy Tail Guild of Edolas along with Natsu.

"So, there are other universes out there, one's we can't see or get to. One's they have different laws and rules. And they exist." Lucy answered his question, having formed the same thought process as Levy.

"Smart, good. You'll need that where you're going." He tilted his head down to look at them again. He shot them a smiled before retracting his hand from his pocket and showing them a small golden coin.

"And where would we be going?" Erza narrowed her eyes and at and shifted her stance slightly, ready to draw a weapon should the need occur. Gajeel and Natsu had the same reaction to his words. Natsu clenched his fists and his left foot slide back, allowing him to shift his weight and center of gravity. His eyes flitted about, looking for a threat other than the one present before him. Gajeel wrapped his thick arm around Levy's waist and pulled her closer to his side.

"Wait." Cana cut in.

"Yes?" He glanced in her direction.

"You sent the request didn't you? You knew we were here, you knew what Natsu and Gajeel would find. And yet, you did nothing to stop them. Why? Why bring us here?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Her mouth was set in a frown. He let out a chuckle before answering.

"Because your help is needed to save the multiverse." He answered with a shrug of his shoulders. Upon hearing this, the group of young mages all took a step back.

"O-our help?" Wendy questioned timidly. Lucy's face fell into a frown, Natsu just stood there blinking.

"Yes." He said, simply staring at the group as their brains worked overtime to process the man's words.

"Why us?" Laxus asked, breaking the thought processes of the group.

"Because she said so. She said you would be willing to help, to save lives." He responded. Laxus frowned and his brow furrowed.

The group took a few more minutes to mull over the information before someone spoke up again.

"This mystery lady, came here and told you that we would show up. And they we would be willing to help? Help with what? And who's this lady?" Gray inquired of the man. The man sighed and shook his head.

"She didn't say, but when some lady appears to you in front of an entire village, asking for your aid in a task.. Well, you tell me how you would react. She promised me, my sister would be set free if I did as she asked. I was with my sister but a few minutes before I came here. Though she did say one thing."

"And that is?" Laxus grunted.

"That you wouldn't be alone. There would be others there to assist in whatever it is you'll be doing. The rest she said she would explain when you got to where ever this thing leads—" He looked down at the coin before looking back up at her. "—and I'm sure you'll find all the answers if you ask her yourself." He held his hand over the fountain, waiting for an answer from them.

Erza coughed and waved the group over to her, she strode some ways away before stopping and facing them. Gray was the first to speak.

"I don't know about this Erza. This might be a trick." He muttered under his breath, attempting to stay quiet.

"I agree with Gray-sama." Juvia piped up, staring at him with hearts in her eyes.

"I agree, but if there is some way we can get at least a little bit more information from him we may be able get a better understanding as to what we are needed for." Erza said, her arms crossed over her chest, Her left hands curled under her chin.

"She's right, we simply don't have enough info yet. Let's talk with the old man a little more and go from there. Maybe you should contact my Grandfather beforehand. LEt him know what we know, and maybe he can get us some more information." Laxus said. ERza nodded and reached behind her into a side pocket and brought out the Lacrima. Pushing a little magic into it, they waited until someone answered.

"Hello?" A woman's voice called out and a purpled haired female faces appeared.

"Kinana, can you get the Master for me?" Erza asked in a hushed voice. A frown graced her face before it disappeared from view for a second. In it's place was Makarov's wrinkled one.

"What is it? Have you made contact with the man Natsu and Gajeel saw?" He asked, taking in Erza's face. It was pinched tight, like she was in pain or confused.

"Yes master, we have. He had some rather odd things to say." She glanced at the old man just standing there with his hand held over the fountain. The golden coin glittering in the sunlight.

Gray quickly explained all the information they had been given. The master's face grew still as he contemplated the situation. Several seconds passed before he turned his gaze to Erza.

"Erza, would you be so kind as to give the Lacrima to our mystery man. I'll see what else I can glean from him." She nodded and walked back to him.

"Master Makarov would like to speak to you." She handed him the Lacrima. He nodded and looked into the Lacrima.

"What can I do for you Makarov?" He asked quizzically. He ad expected them to ask for a second opinion, he would have done the same.

"I have a few questions in regards to our current situation. As you seem to be well aware, we were sent a request asking for help. This request was not very detailed, but what really brought it to our attention was the 2 S-class mages and a Celestial wizard the request asked for. You wouldn't happen to know why that second was very specific do you?"

"I may have an answer for you, but I don't know how much help it would be. When The Lady in Blue first came to speak with me she spoke of a reward for those that aided her. I'm not sure what exactly the reward is, but she did hint that the reward she would be giving would be something with a high value. The reward is meant to entice those requested, at least that was my guess. A Celestial wizard uses a rare form of magic that has a low percentage of wielders. Perhaps the reward is a rare key? As for the others, I am at a loss. Each wizard has their own desires and dreams. It would be up to The Lady in Blue to tell you more on that." He replied.

"That will do for now. Is there anything you can tell me about this, what did you call her? Lady in Blue?" Makarov stroked his chin in thought, questions sitting at the tip of his tongue.

"Yes, but only because she gave me no name. In all honesty, I hadn't even thought to ask for her name." He paused. "She came to me three times before I was convinced to send the request. The first time she came was to ask for me aid. I didn't know anything about her, or what she wanted so I was a little sceptical. She simply smiled and told me to think it over." He shuffled his feet and the arm holding the coin dropped to his side. A sigh of relief escaping his lips.

"And the other times?" Makarov asked.

"Right, the second time she came to see me, I was able to get more information from her. It seems that danger is brewing and she needs help stopping it. She wouldn't tell me what exactly was happening, just that it had the potential to end life as we know it. I was still sceptical but I was more inclined to listen to her this time around. She confessed that she couldn't do it alone and a group of warriors from all walks of life would need to band together to stop the oncoming threat. I spent the next two months mulling this over before I came to a decision. I needed proof that she was telling the truth." He sighed deeply and sat down. "Now… I wished I hadn't asked her. The things she showed me would make any man weep. The pure and utter destruction, the raw power I saw… It gave me nightmares for a month afterwards. But, after she showed me.. That, I knew what I had to do. I agreed to help her in any way I could.

And now, you're here. I feel like she knew it would be you. I saw you at the train station. When I heard you talking, I knew you had found the request. I came back here and she was waiting. She also knew you were here."

The group remained silent, knowing that their master would be able to see what they could not. Though that didn't stop them from drawing their own conclusions from the info presented.

"If she knew that we would take the request, does that mean she knows we're here now?" Lucy asked. He simply nodded.

"Yes. Though I'm not sure how. She said she can't come here. That you had to come to her."

"I have only one more question before we proceed." The guild master said.

"Anything."

"What exactly, did this Lady in Blue, mean by we would be needed?" Makarov addressed the older man.

"A battle. Or battles, I should say." He said. Gray blinked.

"A battle, what kind of battle?"

"One that would determine the fate of everything. All life, all worlds, all of it." He said ominously. Lucy, Juvia, and Wendy all gasped at the same time. Levy let out a strangled noise and hugged herself.

"This just got interesting Gihi." A wicked smiled, pearly white teeth flashed, and Gajeel shoulders shook with barely held in manic laughter. The gleam in his eye promised pain and suffering to those he called enemy.

"Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, you're all S-Class, you have the authority. The decision lies in your hands." The three nodded at each other. Laxus waved them away, the rest staying behind to talk amongst themselves. Lucy spoke animatedly with Levy, their partners faces scrunching up in confusion as their mouths moving a mile a minute. The prospect of a whole new universe to explore greatly excited the two females.

Juvia just took the time to stare at Gray.

The latter trying hard not to notice here, as he carried out a conversation with Cana. Cana, sneaking drinks from a flask, spoke about trivial things with Gray and Wendy. Ever the gossiper she began to question Wendy about Romeo and their budding romance. Gray kept his questions simple and butted in when Cana began to get a little, well.. Cana-like. The Guild Master and the older Man began a small chat.

"What do you think?" Mirajane asked, her eyes flicking back and forth between her two companions. Laxus had his arms crossed over his chest, Erza in a similar position. Her mouth was twisted into a frown.

"I will admit that I am conflicted. This mission. The information, or what little we have. I am unsure what to do. I would like to meet this Lady in Blue but, if she cannot come here then how do we meet up with her? And if we meet up with her, how will we know we will be allowed to leave?" Laxus glared over their heads at the elderly man. His conversational tone was light and airy, not unlike how it had been when they first approached him.

"I have a few concerns too Erza." He said, turning his heavy gaze back to the two females.

"I can say the same, but I think we should do it. If we don't, what happens if what he said is true? When that danger reaches Magnolia's outskirts, can we stop it on our own?" Mirajane's voice asked laced with worry. Erza searched her face for any hint as to what else was on her mind. Mirajane had a lot of compassion for others, her instinct to protect others had only increased over the years following her sister's death and subsequent return from Edolas. Erza could only agree with her line of thinking. Her own instinct was near to her level.

Laxus could see the cogs turning in their heads, not unlike his own. The danger that had presented itself was high. The likelihood of someone losing their life in the battles to come almost made him say no. But, that little voice in the back of his head whispered to him.

' _What's one life versus a whole universe? Will you make that choice? Will you let them die to save one?'_

Laxus sighed to himself. No, he wouldn't.

"I guess we all agree on this then?" He spoke, almost startling Erza and Mirajane. They had been working out a way to convince Laxus to say yes. Erza smiled, he had come a long way from the angry man they had known those years ago.

"Yes." She said before turning away and walking back over to the team assembled for the job. The look of determination on her face let the others know of their decision. Natsu let out a whoop while Gajeel smirked. Gray nodded and stood up straighter. Juvis stopped looking at Gray and moved closer to the group, standing next to Cana and Wendy. The latter both wearing identical smiles. Lucy and Levy smiled at each other before looking back at Erza.

"Master, we have decided to help. Whatever is happening I promise we'll stop it, we won't let you down." Erza told the Guild Master. He smiled and nodded.

"Then go my children. Make Fairy Tail proud, I'll alert the others here to the situation. When you get back we'll be waiting." He said as the group let out a small cheer. "Good luck." He left them with those parting words and cut the connection to the Lacrima.

The group all turned to face the older Man. He was smiling at them.

"Here—" He handed the Lacrima to Erza, who put it back in her bag. "—You may end up needing this. Who knows. Are you all ready or do you need a second to gather all your things?" He asked.

"I'm good." Gray.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu.

"Yeah, I have everything." Cana.

"Yupp." Lucy.

"Yes." Erza.

"I think we all are." Mirajane.

"I hope we aren't too late to help out." Wendy.

"I hope so too." Levy.

"Heh, I bet you're wrong." Gajeel.

"Juvia will follow Gray-sama anywhere!" Juvia.

"..." Laxus.

"Very well then." The older Man turned and tossed the coin into the fountain with a plop. For a few seconds there was nothing. Then, the water shot up and began to form a swirling vortex in front of them. A white light filtered through, as the water slowed to a stop.

"After you." He said gesturing to the portal. No-one moved for a second before Erza cautiously stepped forward and reached out to touch the light filtering out. Her fingers passed through before she retracted them and turned to face the others.

"I will go first, I'll wave you forward if I deem it safe." The nodded and she stepped through.

The light blinded her when she first stepped through, it seemed to come from every direction. Her arms come up to shield her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the brightness before her.

When she opened her eyes, a large white room stood before her. Long red drapes covers the east and west walls from ceiling to floor, their colour dulling the glare of white from the ceiling and floor. Hints of bright white shown through the gaps between the curtains. Her gaze turned away from them and to the long light blue clothed table in front of her. The cloth was draped over what would be a chesnut brown polished oak table. The table spanned the length of the room, with medieval style chairs completing the set. The plush cushions spoke of comfort and back support. She counted over 100 chairs, before her gaze settled on the only other occupant in the room. A woman, was seated at a large throne. A crown of gold, with two large purple gemstones and a larger green gem lay encrusted into the metal lay on her head. Long flowing black hair rested against her body, it's length to her elbows. Bright green eyes watched Erza closely, their youthfulness betraying her true age. Her size comparable to that of a Giant, a long baby blue silken dress sat on her skin. It's floor length skirt sat at her waist where a tight corset pushed up ample breasts. Her face was blank save a small smile, and with a slide of fabric around her shoulders her arms lifted from their position on her lap.

"Welcome, Erza Scarlet, to The White Room in the Time of Meetings." A velvet voice echoed around the room, it's source being the Lady sitting at the opposite side from where Erza was standing.

"How do you know my name?" Erza narrowed her eyes at her. A small chuckle escaped The Lady in Blue.

"I knew you would come, you and the others. I have watched your guild closely. Waiting for the right time to ask for your help." She replied softly, voice filled with fondness. The tender look in her eyes caused Erza to drop the fighting stance she had adopted after the first words had been spoken between them. Her eyes remained narrowed with suspicion.

"You knew? How?"

"I was shown a vision. One that could end everything, or could save it all. In this vision, I saw you and your family fight to protect the innocent. That is what you do isn't it?" She smirked.

Erza nodded minutely.

"There, is your answer." She paused and cast her eyes over Erza's shoulder. "Will you wave them in or…" She trailed off. Natsu burst through the portal nearly ramming into Erza.

"Erza are y- AGH!" He fell to his knees, the bright white of the room blinding him. He covered them and scowled. Erza sighed and shook her head.

"Natsu I said I would wave you in if it was safe. Why didn't you wait?" Her hands fisted and she placed them on her hips, staring down at the pink haired boy squinting up at her. His eyes adjusted to the brightness and he scowled up at her.

"You were taking too long." He replied standing up and looking around the room. His eyes found the Lady in Blue and his jaw dropped.

"Wow she's huge-OW." Natsu rubbed his shoulder. Erza had anticipated his reaction and slammed her fist into his shoulder. Her glare cut off any protest he was going to make. She turned and bowed to the Lady in Blue.

"I apologise for his comment. He doesn't think before he opens his mouth." She ground out through clenched teeth. A grimace splashed against Natsu's face. He was in trouble.

"That is quite alright. I know he meant to harm by it, I am quite tall yes?" She chuckled.

Erza sighed and turned to the portal, sticking her hand in it and making a waving motion with her hand. The rest of the group stepped through one by one, Lucy sighing at the look on Natsu's face. He looked at her sheepishly fearing that she would yell at him for jumping in after Erza.

"I can't believe you just went through on your own." She scolded him and he cringed at the harsh tone of her voice. Lucy mad get mad often at him but he rarely saw her actually get mad.

"Sorry Luce.." He whined. Gajeel snickered and look away whistling when Natsu shot a glare in his direction.

"Welcome Fairy Tail to The White Room in the Time of Meetings. Come, sit, there is much to discuss. All will be revealed when The Others arrive." She smiled. "They will be here shortly."

The group looked at Erza who was making her way towards the front of the table, taking a seat when she arrived.

"Please, sit together, we wouldn't want to have you separated from your companions." She gestured towards Erza and smiled at them as they took their seats. Food and drink seemed to appear from thin air on the table.

"Eat anything you like. There is food and drink aplenty." She turned her gaze to the wall opposite her waiting for Other guests to arrive.


End file.
